


Delivery Guy (literally) Falls for Nico

by uhhhmxlla



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Nico kim/levi schmitt - Fandom, Schmico - Fandom
Genre: AU, AU Schmico, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Levi Schmitt - Freeform, Schmico, Smut, george o malley is not fucking dead, greys anatomy - Freeform, injuries, nico kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhhmxlla/pseuds/uhhhmxlla
Summary: While Nico and Link await on their pizza, Nico opens the door to a cute, short, delivery guy with some glasses and curly brown hair.Nico can’t shake off why he’s so intrigued by this delivery boy, but what he does know is that he wants to make sure he’s okay at all cost, as well as making sure he sees him again.





	Delivery Guy (literally) Falls for Nico

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !!! I have no idea where this fic came from but everything in the schmico fandom lately has been super sad and stressful so i decided to make a fic about Levi being Nico’s pizza delivery guy and them hitting it off that way. Let me know if you guys want more :)

“How long does it take to deliver a goddamn pizza?” Link groaned dramatically, throwing his head back onto the the couch with along with his hands on his face.

Nico let out a quick exhale through his nose and rolled his eyes before looking back at Link.

“You’re so dramatic, It’s only been 30 minutes. I’m sure you’ll make it.” Nico chuckled.

“I’m not sure I can.” A very drunk Link groaned louder than before.

“Then starve.” Nico said dryly, not taking his eyes off his phone.

The two best friends had finally gotten a day off together and decided to spend it at Nico’s house in the best way they knew how; drinking, playing video games, and ordering pizza. They frequently used Skip the Dishes and this time it said their delivery guy was named “Levi” and had only done 25 deliveries before, so he appeared to be new.

Nico and Link had been friends since their sophomore year in high school and their friendship had only become stronger from then on. The two now were in their 3rd year of college. Link was currently studying computer sciences, while Nico was working hard in psychology courses, He wanted to become a therapist of some sort.

The two waited on the pizza for another 15 minutes which consisted mainly of Link complaining about his impending death due to starvation, when suddenly the doorbell rang and both the boys sat up quick with excitement.

Nico was first to stand up and make a quick attempt at getting all the money off the table, before somewhat drunkenly stumbling to the door. “Coming!” He yelled at the door to assure the pizza guy he was on his way. It was snowing quite a lot, he didn’t wanna make the poor guy wait any longer than he had to. 

Nico opened the door and he didn’t know if it was just the alcohol, but this had got to be the most beautiful pizza guy he had ever seen in his life. The boy was on the shorter side, he had these black glasses which suited his face so well, accompanied by a bunch of fluffy brown hair which had slight curls showing, but it was blowing in the wind due to the terrible weather outside. He had a bit of stubble and right above it his cheeks were quite pink due to the cold. The poor guy looked freezing and was only in thin grey zip up sweater.

Nico had to take a moment to stop literally gawking at the shivering boy who clearly just wanted to get back into his car. Nico gave the man a quick smile and gave a small “Hi, Levi right?” to start some conversation to get past that awkwardness.

The short boy nodded and exhaled out a small laugh, while quickly looking down. 

“Uhh, t-that’ll be $35.85.” The shivering Levi managed to get out as he opened his delivery bag to hand Nico the pizza and one of the two drinks.

Nico smiled at him and nodded as he reached into his pocket, trying to hurry so the poor guy wouldn’t freeze, but at the same time he didn’t want the pretty guy to go. Nico pulled out only a $20 and $10 bill and cursed under his breath. 

“Hey man you know what? I think my friend has more money but you should come in because you look really cold and i don’t wanna keep you waiting out here.” Nico said with kind eyes as Levi went to grab the other drink. 

“Oh my god thank you so much.” Levi laughed, looking up at Nico. He quickly zipped up his bag and began to walk foreword but of course with Levi’s luck, he had to mess up somehow in front of this greek god letting him into his house.

As Levi tried to hurry in, he slipped on a patch of ice in front of Nico’s door and quickly fell right into Nico, spilling the drink over both him & his customer. Levi panicked immediately and tried to stand back up quickly to apologize and once again slipped on the patch of ice, followed by hitting his head hard onto the pavement before knocking himself out.

-

Levi slowly felt himself regain consciousness as he heard a familiar voice trying to shake him awake. Levi groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see the very attractive guy from earlier that he was just delivering pizza to, but now suddenly he was shirtless. Well if he wasn’t nervous before he sure was now. Levi was in awe at the sight of this man, really built like some sort of statue. Was he dreaming? 

The pounding in the back of his head brought him to the realization that this was definitely not a dream.

Nico smiled down at the finally once again conscious boy laying on his sofa. “Link, he’s awake!” Nico yelled as another man with blonde hair in a Rolling Stones shirt and dark grey sweats came in with an ice pack.

“Ow.” Levi groaned as he reached for his pounding head, which was only worsening due to Nico’s yelling. 

“Sorry!” Nico said back in a hushed tone giving Levi a smile. “Man you really took quite the fall there.” Nico laughed. “Thank god you woke up pretty quick though, I picked you up and brought you inside as quick as possible because I didn’t want you freezing to death. My shirt was soaked from the drink so I had to take my shirt off but you weren’t conscious so I didn’t want to undress you like that, so i just wrapped you in a blanket.” Nico explained while smiling down at Levi, grabbing the ice pack from link and lifting Levi’s head to place the ice pack wrapped in a towel underneath.

Everything came rushing back to Levi immediately and he filled with embarrassment so quick he felt like he was gonna explode. He really just slipped i front of this man’s house, knocked himself out, spilled his drink everywhere, and now he’s laying on his couch while he doesn’t even know the man’s name. Not only is this many man, but this is one of the most beautiful men he’s ever come across in person. He wanted to just disappear so quickly but since he knew that wouldn’t happen, he started spewing out apologies like nobody’s business.

“Hey hey man, it’s okay,” Nico gave a reassuring laugh and put his hand on Levi’s shoulder to calm him down. “It wasn’t your fault and I don’t mind. You might have a concussion so you need to lay down for a bit, but you need to go to the hospital because the fall you took was really hard and I wanna make sure you’re okay.” Nico explained all while trying to make sure everything was perfect for Levi. 

Levi was speechless, this really was the most perfect man he had ever seen, not only breathtakingly beautiful, but so caring, intelligent, quick on his feet, and many many other things. He quickly got out a reply, trying to not embarrass himself further.

“Oh my, thank you so much, you really have no idea how sweet that is, but you really didn’t have to do all this, I mean I appreciate it a lot but-“ Levi rambled quickly before Nico laughed and cut him off.

“Hey, listen it’s really no big deal at all, just wanna make sure you’re okay.” Nico said fondly looking at the boy, while Link stood there awkwardly, still somewhat unnoticed by the two boys sharing a moment.

Both Nico and Levi were taken out of their trance by a still drunk Link behind them. “So, what’s gonna happen here?” both Levi and Nico turned their heads to look at a very clearly intoxicated, concerned link with slice of pizza in his hand. 

Levi immediately realized his work was gonna kill him and he had 3 other delivers to do anyway. “Oh god, I-, I have to go.” Levi said quietly as he tried to get up “My boss, he’s gonna kill me and I still have 3 other deliveries and I really need this job-“

Before Levi could finish, Nico pushed him down with a bit of force to make sure Levi stays down. Levi would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking at the muscles on Nico’s arms flex and grow with the slightest bit of extra pressure.

“Listen, give me your phone and I will call your boss and let him know what happened and you confirm it too so he doesn’t think you were kidnapped” Nico laughed as he tried to calm down Levi and reassure him everything would be okay.

Nico looked at Levi with a very compassionate gaze “You took a big fall, I want to make sure you’re okay & help you remember that your health should be the number one priority right now, got that?” He said to Levi sternly, but in a caring way.

Levi nodded quickly, “Well, okay. Thank you once again.” He smiled at Nico who returned the smile back.

“Alright, well I had a few drinks earlier but after all that I feel pretty sobered up.” Nico said getting back up after sitting by the little Levi’s side for so long. “Ambulances are way too expensive for us college students, seeing as that pizza was gonna be our food for the next few days. Do you feel comfortable with me driving you to the hospital? If not, I can call you a cab no problem, I just wanna make sure you get there and back okay.” Nico explained to Levi, but confused with the words that came out of his own mouth.

Why did he care so much? Why did he worry so much about this delivery boy when he’s never even spoken to him before today? Nico couldn’t understand why but now it wasn’t the time to worry about this. He just wanted to make sure that there were no severe underlying injuries. 

Levi smiled back up at Nico, taken back by the selflessness and compassion of this man who he had met less than 20 minutes ago. “Yes, yes I trust you. That would be great, thank you so much.” He felt that anything he said couldn’t do justice to how grateful he felt right now.

Nico gave a quick toothy smile which made Levi’s heart melt. Even his TEETH were perfect? Unbelievable. 

At this point Link had already left to go to his room to let this very odd situation play itself out, leaving the two boys alone.

“Alright, well I’m gonna go put on a shirt quick and I’m getting you one too because I don’t want you getting hypothermia, or even a cold.” Nico said as he quickly went to his room to retrieve some clothes for the two before heading to the hospital. 

Even though Levi’s head was continuously pulsing with pain, he felt strangely good feeling cared for so much by this complete stranger, who he doesn’t even know his name. This actual angel of a man, he didn’t even know his name.

Levi’s thoughts were interrupted by Nico coming back into the living room holding one shirt, as well as wearing one. Even though Levi might secretly miss the abs and all, damn does Nico look good in that navy blue long sleeve shirt. 

Levi stood up to retrieve the shirt from Nico, realizing that damn, not only was he gorgeous in anything, he was also extremely tall compared to Levi. What doesn’t this man have? 

Levi let out an awkward laugh before he took the shirt from Nico, standing less than a foot away from him. “Thank you, um-“ He looked up at Nico trying to figure out how to thank him, but also let him not make it awkward by asking for his name just now. 

“What’s up?” Nico smirked handing off the shirt to Levi, but not once breaking eye contact. 

“I just uhh-“ Levi laughed, followed by breaking eye contact to look down at the shirt before looking back up at Nico. “I just- I never got your name.” He said looking at Nico and letting out a dry laugh, hoping he didn’t make things awkward.

Nico’s fond expression didn’t change or shift even once, in fact he never took his eyes off the smaller boy. “Nico, my name is Nico.” He said very calmly, but very welcoming at the same time. Nico offered his hand for Levi to shake. “It’s very nice to meet you Levi.”

Levi felt his heart skip a beat hearing this god say his name, but he didn’t hesitate to shake his hand either.

“It’s very nice to meet you too Nico, I wish it had been under different circumstances.” Levi laughed, taking Nico’s hand in his and shaking.

Nico’s eyes stayed warm, but had a glint of mischief in them. Without letting go of Levi’s hand, he pulls Levi closer, not breaking eye contact. 

“I mean, after we go to the hospital, this doesn’t have to be the last of our encounters, that is if you’re interested of course.” Nico said in a husky, but welcoming tone.

Oh, Levi was more than interested.


End file.
